


My Car, My Rules

by 1JettaPug, Gh0stFl0ra



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2010s, Bratty Teens, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Retired rockstar, Uber, emergency playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stFl0ra/pseuds/Gh0stFl0ra
Summary: This is a vignette I wrote with 1JettaPug, with an original pair of characters, Dorian and Vanessa. Think of this as another sneak peek.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	My Car, My Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vignette I wrote with 1JettaPug, with an original pair of characters, Dorian and Vanessa. Think of this as another sneak peek.

Dorian has the cassette on to 'Arm Candy' when the two stop the car. Three teenagers are staring at them . They look about 15, standard junior yuppies, with baggy hoodies, overpriced sneakers, and snapbacks. Dorian unlocks the car, allowing the three in. They look utterly confused by the rocker and his girlfriend. "Where to?", The older man asks.  
"Uh, downtown, old dude" one of the says, pointing forward. "We're meeting up with our boys."  
Vanessa looks back at them briefly for saying that, but she looks back out the window soon.  
"Sure, but where to?"  
"That new club, Skye Blue. You probably never heard of it. Plays good music... not whatever the hell you're blasting right now."  
"What?" Dorian had begun to drive already, but he slammed on the breaks, making them slide forward some.  
Vanessa hits her head on the back of her seat, as Dorian turns to face the boys. "You're telling me you've never heard of Nightbird?", "We're 15 years old, dude, and we're not emos. No reason to listen to something that cringy sounding", the one in the middle glances at his phone.

"Emo? What's... Whatever. Being 15 doesn't give you an excuse. I've met fans younger than you." Dorian said, glancing back at them briefly. "Hey, are you guys listening to me?"  
"Can't. Trying to get a good Playlist up." One said, blaring a rap out from his phone.  
Dorian felt his ears begin to bleed. He saw red, though, when Vanessa covered her ears at the noise.  
"Hey, don't bother my girl, got it?", he snarled. "You're her boyfriend, jeez, is that a daddy kink or what?", the one on the right laughs. Vanessa turns up the cassette louder, drowning out the banal rap from the teen's phone. He shouts at Dorian, "God, you're such a boomer! Can't stand good talent?",  
Good talent?! Fuck you. I'll give you a good show." Dorian growled, looking madder than Vanessa had ever seen him. He floored it to the nearest bridge and stopped the car suddenly.  
"Hey, what the--" one of the boys cried as the phone was snatched out of his hands. "My new LG!!!!"  
"Go fetch!" Dorian tossed the phone off the bridge. The owner actually jumped for it, falling the five feet into the water. The other two scrambled out of his car, yelling.  
"You don't like it, reread my terms and agreements! You play rap in my car, I get to throw your phone!"  
Vanessa turned to look at him, eyes wide as plates. "Did you really have to do that, baby?". He huffed, as the teens kept yelling at him. "Fuckin ungrateful", he hissed under his breath "Dorian, they're kids. They do stupid shit." The teen with a purple set of Nikes yelled the most, something about being an angry old man.  
"Fuck you, I am old and angry, but at least I have good taste!" Dorian turned to yell out his window before he sped away. He gripped the steering wheel and glared at the road. "I need some of my calming Playlist..."  
"I have your Queen cassette, don't worry." Vanessa told him, digging in the front glove box. "There's also the emergency Alice Cooper."  
"I'm not at Alice Cooper levels yet, but God help me... if I pick up teens like that again, I may be there."  
Vanessa rubbed his arm, hitting eject on the tape deck, placing the Queen tape in. Dorian sighed in relief, kissing the girl's cheek, before getting two pings on his phone. The younger of them took it. A one star review, and another request.  
Vanessa reported the review, saying they violated terms and agreements, before swiping it away. "Hey, we have another ride." She smiled. "Two young guys looking to head to Olive Garden while we blast W.A.S.P."  
"W.A.S.P.? I can play them, no prob." Dorian said with his smile slowly coming back.  
The guys were around Vanessa's age, with long hair and makeup. They greeted Dorian, before taking their seats. "Olive Garden?", the girl asked, tilting her head.  
"We're meeting his mom", the one with black lipstick points to his friend, who's wearing green lipstick, "She thinks we took her idea for the 'internet business'. Hell no".  
"Internet jobs aren't bad," Dorian said, "My daughter dabbles in it and designs websites on commission."  
"Ohh, hell yeah, love the background on your page, dude. It's so bitchin'."  
"Here's your W.A.S.P. tape, hun," Vanessa smiled, ejecting the Queen from the tape-deck.  
The tape was put in, and turned up. "It's just, what she wants us to sell is the problem". "Which is?", Dorian turned a corner. "She designed this headband that you stick remotes to, she wants us to try and sell it. " Vanessa laughed at that, shaking her head.  
"Well, that's an... idea, certainly."  
"Add a beer cup holder to the side, and I know some guys who will absolutely buy some." Dorian laughed. "And a cookie holder."  
"Baby, cookies never last long enough to be held like that." Vanessa giggled, and she only laughed more as the boys in the back joined in.  
"She gets it, Damien", black lipstick smirks,"Wait, mind turning around?", he asks. Vanessa obliges, showing her unevenly dyed hair. "I don't believe it, Vanessa from Death's Head is dating Dorian Defamer!" They woop.  
"Whoa, you guys know her, too?" Vanessa playfully smacked Dorian's arm. He smiled. "Okay, you know me, too?"  
"Hell yeah, man! We both got all the albums and tapes!! No CDs, though, because fuck they scratch too easily".   
"Dude, Hard to Kill was, so amazing, like, kudos ", Damien claps. Dorian chuckles. "You can thank Vanta for making it so long to get a release date". Black lipstick joins in. "Mechanical Solidarity was probably the album that got me into glam, so, thanks dude".  
"Aww, you're welcome, my dudes. Glam or death, as I always say." Dorian said as he fluffed his hair out.  
"And you still rock the look!"  
"Yeah! Not too many guys have the balls to still do so!"  
"Just don't ask me to bend over in leather. Vanessa will have to call a crane to get me up." He chuckled, lightly.  
She pouted, rubbing his hand gently. The guys continued to fanboy, talking about the MTV spots, the bootleg concert tapes, and the tourbus takeover. "You two really have bitchin' taste", Dorian spoke, "Unlike our last request". Damien raised an eyebrow. "What, did they only want something as disgusting as top 40?",  
"God only knows! They started playing this noise- this bad rap! And they insulted Vanessa!"  
"What? Who insults--!? What a buncha bastards! They deserved what you gave 'em, man."  
"I should've thrown them from the bridge, but I'll settle for their phones."  
"They were junior yuppies, trying to act like they were from the hood, or something", Vanessa elaborated, "I nearly had to break out the emergency Alice Cooper".  
"Not the emergency Alice Cooper! Shit, man, we feel that."  
"You should have thrown them into the river, still. Y'know, if you wouldn't be prosecuted." They laughed.  
"Definitely! Man, thanks, guys. You've been such great dudes to drive. You want us to sign anything for you?"  
"Just sign our skin, man, we'll get it tattooed!"  
Dorian uncapped a sharpie, and the guys rolled up their sleeves to their upper biceps. Dorian signed both, before handing the marker to Vanessa. She did the same, sticking her tongue out slightly.  
"Sure, hun", he smirked, kissing her on the lips. The guys wooped again, as Dorian parked in the spot. The four got out, attracting some stares from the other patrons, particularly a middle aged woman in the back, with an all too familiar haircut.   
"Damien, who is that weird man behind you?" She asked, gripping the table more and more.  
"Mom, this is an awesome dude who wants to buy some headbands, but only if we modify them."  
The woman's face shifted, then settled on indifference. "Okay... So what does he want?"  
"Cookie holders, ma'am." Dorian grinned.  
She looked to her son, with an 'are you serious?' expression, but sighed. "Midlife crisis gets us all, I guess." She took a note on her phone, while the others sat down. "I still don't know how you haven't gotten out of that phase, Damien.", she chirped, passive aggressive. The server came by, handing out menus.  
"How did these... people join us today?" She asked her son.  
"Oh, I totally paid them to give us a lift."  
"You paid them?"  
"Yeah, they play rock songs in the car. We love it. Totally gave you five stars, too, man."  
"Hell yeah, thanks, dudes."  
"Interesting business model.", the blonde gritted her teeth while smiling. Vanessa noticed her discomfort. "Should we order?", the girl suggested, trying to get the woman's eyes away from her. 


End file.
